I'm with you
by Deedo elfe demone
Summary: Duo vient de quitter Heero, il erre ds les rues de la ville désemparé mais une rencontre va le changer. Songfic et POV


I'm with you  
  
Auteur : Deedo l'elfe démone E-mail : shainay@hotmail.com Source : Gundam Wing Genre : Songfic, Sérieux, Déprime, Romance et POV Couple : 5+2 Disclamer : Alors, j'ai fais une dérogation pour les obtenir mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à les avoir. _ Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. La chanson est d'Avril Lavigne. Note de l'auteur : ^_______________________________^ Wufei : Oh non !!! Elle remet ça !!! Deedo : Eh vi !!! ^_^  
  
I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but theres no sound  
  
Je suis parti de la maison sans dire un mot. Comment as-tu pu me trahir ainsi ? Je croyais tes sentiments sincères pour moi mais je m'étais trompé. Je n'étais qu'un jouet entre tes mains. Tous ces bons moments passés ensemble se sont à présent évanouis dans l'ombre de la nuit. Je ne peux contenir mes larmes. Elles ruissellent sur mes joues et se mélangent à la pluie. Je marche sans m'arrêter et arrive à un pont. Je stoppes et contemples l'étendue noire se présentant à moi. Les lumières de la ville l'illuminent quelque peu mais elle reste sombre. La pluie est ma compagne d'infortune pour cette nuit. J'attends dans le noir. Viendras-tu me chercher ? Il n'y a rien. Pas de trace de pas, aucun son ne parvient jusqu'à moi. Je suis seul. C'est fini.  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me ?  
Won't somebody comme take me home  
It's a dam cald night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But i'm with you  
  
Il fait si froid tout d'un coup. Je n'ai plus envie de cette foutue nuit où tout est y est si froid et sombre. J'essaye de comprendre cette vie mais elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Personne n'essaie de me trouver. Quelqu'un viendra-t-il pour me ramener à la maison ? Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne crois plus en cela. Tant de questions se bousculent dans ma tête mais aucune réponse ne s'y tient. J'aimerais tellement connaître quelque chose de nouveau, sans trahison. Je veux croire en un amour fort. Penser que quelqu'un m'attends. Je voudrais être avec lui. Je ressens cela tellement que j'ai l'impression que l'on me tient la main et que cette personne me réchauffe le c?ur de sa chaleur. Je suis avec toi.  
  
I'm looking for a place  
Searching for a face  
Is there anybody here I know  
Cause nothing going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
Je regarde autour de moi et cherche un endroit ou un visage qui pourrait me répondre. Mais je ne connais personne ici. Plus rien ne va bien. Tout n'est que désordre. Personne n'aime être seul mais il arrive que l'on n'ait pas le choix. Seul. Solitude. Ces mots, je les déteste. Lorsque l'on est seul, on ne souffre pas des trahisons de l'être aimé mais l'on souffre de ne pas ressentir de chaleur humaine et de bien être. Plus rien ne marche dans ma vie. Je souffre tant de solitude dans cette nuit si froide.  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me ?  
Won't somebody comme take me home  
It's a dam cald night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm with you  
  
La pluie semble s'être arrêter je ne la sens plus qui tombe sur moi mais pourtant l'eau est toujours troublé par elle. Je me retourner et le découvre devant moi. Un jeune homme de type asiatique se tient face à moi et m'abrite de son parapluie. Il semble si fragile et fort à la fois. Ses yeux d'un noir d'ébène posé sur moi me réchauffent le c?ur. Il est si calme. C'est étrange. Sa seule présence me suffit à me sentir bien. J'oublie tout.. Le passé.. La souffrance.. Est-ce cela le coup de foudre ? Il pose sa main sur mon visage pour sécher mes larmes. Il me sourit. Il me réconforte et je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder. Je suis attiré tel un aimant vers ce jeune chinois.  
  
Oh why everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah.... Yeah....  
  
La vie est si compliquée. Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui devient fou ? Mais je suis sûr d'une chose. Je suis fou de lui à l'instant où j'ai croisé son regard. Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis blotti dans ses bras. Ceux d'un inconnu venu me réconforter. Je me sens bien et veux y rester pour l'éternité. Je l'aime.. Et la vie prend un nouveau sens pour moi..  
  
FIN  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Deedo : Alalalala !!!!!!!!!! Qu'est-ce que c'est émouvant !!!!!!!!! J'aime les histoires qui se finissent bien. ^_^ Wufei : Pourquoi moi ???? Qu'ai-je fais pour que tu m'en veuille ainsi ???? Deedo : Attends que je réfléchisse. Hum. Wufei : On est pas couché alors. Deedo sortant son épée : Voilà pourquoi. OMAE O KOROSU !!!!!!!!!!!! Wufei sortant son sabre : Viens je t'attends onna !!!! Tous : ^_^ !!!!!!! 


End file.
